


From the Ground Up

by BionicPaladin



Series: From the Ground Up [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), But Lotor loves him, Canon Divergent-Lotor never hurt anyone, Fluff and Smut, Galran language, I am literally only tagging that so people who want to find it can, If you don't like it? Don't read it. It's that simple. No discourse here., Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Shiro (Voltron), PIV Sex, Pet Names, Shiro Has Long Hair, So that's a tag but soft smut isn't?, Soft Lotor (Voltron), how is that not a tag?, light angst if you squint hard enough, light humor, mentions of miscarriages, pillowtalk, shameless fluff, shiro is a little shit, shotor, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicPaladin/pseuds/BionicPaladin
Summary: Something was tickling his nose, and Lotor barely suppressed the urge to swat at the disturbance. A low groan escaped when he opened a sleepy blue eye and was met by sight of his mate's hair, which had decided to take residence in his mouth as well. Unlike Lotor, Shiro didn't like his hair tied at night, which lead to this more often than not. The things that Lotor gladly endured for love.He raised a hand in order to push the strands from his mouth, huffing out a soft breath of laughter when Shiro grumbled in his sleep and pressed his face into his chest with a snore. Yes, he'd gladly wake up to Shiro's hair in his mouth for the remainder of his life...





	From the Ground Up

**Author's Note:**

> Well, would you look at that, I actually wrote something, finished it, and posted it. I don't think I would have without the Shotor server and my friends who still support me, even in rarepair hell.  
> If you want to listen to a song while reading, I would recommend From the Ground Up by Dan + Shay, which this fic is named after.  
> \---------------  
> Also, a disclaimer, since I am from the old fan-fiction era. I do not own Shiro, Lotor, or Voltron. Nor do I own the song I used as the title. If I did, Voltron would have ended very differently. (Just saying).  
> __________________________  
> Reference for Galran:  
> Vytsza-term for a mate (Not a direct translation)  
> Mtz'Vytsza- 'Little mate' (Not a direct translation.)  
> Dz’virpaso- Dear/love/honey  
> Ekyza- petname for an Alpha  
> Mts'ire - 'little one'(Not a direct translation. Can be in a platonic, familial, or romantic sense. Think: Sweetheart.)  
> Y'zank- please  
> Mik’varkhar zia- I love you (Romantic form)

_Something_ was tickling his nose, and Lotor barely suppressed the urge to swat at the disturbance. A low groan escaped when he opened a sleepy blue eye and was met by sight of his mate's hair, which had decided to take residence in his mouth as well. Unlike Lotor, Shiro didn't like his hair tied at night, which lead to this more often than not. The things that Lotor gladly endured for love.

He raised a hand in order to push the strands from his mouth, huffing out a soft breath of laughter when Shiro grumbled in his sleep and pressed his face into his chest with a snore. Yes, he'd gladly wake up to Shiro's hair in his mouth for the remainder of his life-- though he could do without the numb arm if given the choice. The tingles had spiked at Shiro's movement, and the Alpha hissed through his sharp teeth, waking Shiro at the sudden sound.

Out of more reflex than conscious thought, Shiro jerked himself awake, silver eyes darting around their room looking for a threat. It was only the gentle rumble coming from Lotor's chest that assured him they were safe. Out of the two of them, Lotor was more alert and cautious than Shiro, which was saying something. The Omega looked down at the Galra with a soft exhale, his heart slowing as he sank back to press into Lotor's chest, "Morning."

"Good morning, _Mtz'vytsza_. My apologies for startling you," Lotor wrapped his arm around Shiro's waist, rolling them slightly so he could lay on his back and not risk his arm falling numb again now that he'd just gotten the tingles to stop. 

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize," Shiro shifted slightly, putting his chest over Lotor's stomach, his left arm holding his weight mostly. His prosthetic was powered off and detached from the port in his shoulder, letting his body rest from the weight of it, but also making his movements a little uneven as he adjusted to the lack of weight. In the beginning of their relationship, Shiro hadn't ever taken the prosthetic off, worried that it might unnerve Lotor, but after months of the Alpha's insistence that it wouldn't, he gave in. They were almost seven years into their marriage now, and Shiro wondered why he ever thought that Lotor would care. 

"Your physician gave you _strict_ orders to not overexert yourself, or take on any unnecessary stress--"

Shiro gave a snort at that, "What stress is _necessary_?"

The look Lotor gave him was not amused at best, "--Our _Mts'ire_ does not need the stress any more than you do."

"The baby is fine, Tor, I promise. The doctors are keeping a close eye on me, and our little one. So far, there's nothing to worry over," Shiro sounded a lot more confident and relaxed than he actually was. After trying for the last five years, and only having miscarriages any time he successfully became pregnant, Shiro was anything but confident. To date, at 16 weeks, this was the longest pregnancy he'd been able to sustain.

Really, Lotor's concern was completely valid, Shiro didn't fault him for worrying. There was no consensus on what was causing the miscarriages. It could have been Shiro's body having been a clone, or Lotor's hybrid genetics being incompatible with Shiro's, some left over side effects from the Galra removing the muscular disease. All they knew was that, physically, Shiro seemed fine, at least as far as human doctors were able to see. Lotor had suggested one of the Empire's Physicians, but Shiro had balked at that. There was absolutely no way that Shiro would ever willingly put himself under their care, even if Lotor assured him that there was no risk. As much as he trusted his mate, he didn't trust himself not to panic and make the situation worse. Luckily, Lotor hadn't pushed.

"If you are sure," Lotor had learned years prior that Shiro had a stubborn streak larger than a cruise vessel, and pushing was, perhaps, the _worst_ thing that he could do. It had been a fight in the beginning, Shiro insisting, and Lotor wanting nothing more than to tell him 'no'. Of course, he couldn't dictate what Shiro did or didn't do, even offering his opinion was walking through a minefield. He hadn't understood _why_ Shiro was so obstinate to prove himself. Later on, when he was given information as to his mate's health history, and past relationship, it all fell together. He wouldn't walk on eggshells, however, Lotor would do his best to meet Shiro halfway. Shiro wasn't an idiot, nor was he irrational--most of the time, he had his moments during his pregnancies that Lotor never held against him. So simply conversing with his mate, and explaining his worries usually was enough. 

"I'm sure," Shiro smiled, and blew a raspberry against Lotor's sternum, "You worry too much."

The only response that Lotor gave at first was to roll his eyes, amusement coloring his tone as he spoke up, "I do believe that is a bit hypocritical, seeing as I am able to recall multiple instances of you acting, as your smallest paladin stated, 'like a worry wart'. Which in and of itself is a rather peculiar phrase that I am not considering questioning the origins of." 

"I'm not a worrywart," Shiro retorted, full lips curling into a exaggerated pout, "Pidge is teasing, and even if she wasn't, she also called me a mother hen. I wouldn't trust her judgement in the matters of my personality traits."

"Are you implying that you _do not_ feel the inclination to mother those close to you?"

"Not to the extent of being a mother hen. I am not overly nurturing, or--"

" _Kashi_ , perhaps it is the lack of a compassionate mother in my life, however, I sincerely doubt the validity of that opinion. Even if it _were_ true, being less nurturing does not lessen your worth," Lotor's fingers ran through Shiro's hair, untangling some of the strands.

Shiro closed his eyes again, almost purring as his mate stroked his hair. The moment was, unfortunately, disturbed when Shiro's stomach let out a small growl, making Lotor huff out a soft bit of laughter, "Hungry,  _Dz’virpaso_?"

The way Galran rolled off of Lotor's tongue was more relaxing than it should have been. No longer did the language make Shiro tense up and wait for an attack, instead, due to his mate's patience, it sent flickers of heat to his stomach, "It can wait."

"If our little one is hungry, would it not be wise to feed them?" Lotor unfairly used the baby as leverage to get Shiro to eat, knowing that his mate was stubborn and often neglected his own needs in favor of others. 

"That's playing dirty, you know," Shiro hid his face in Lotor's chest, grumbling softly, feeling more than hearing the low purr that Lotor made at the touch. 

"I have never claimed to fight lawfully, _Mtz'vytsza_ ," Lotor gave him a slightly toothy smile when Shiro glared up at him.

The omega grumbled, still refusing to move off of Lotor who was a non-human furnace in comparison to him, "But getting up means cold." 

This was the side of Shiro that only a select few, namely Lotor, got to witness. The cuddly and clingy side that playfully refused to let Lotor leave their bed to face the arctic that was their bedroom and living room. It wasn't that they didn't have a heater, Shiro just preferred to turn it off at night during the winter. Lotor was plenty warm enough, and the omega hated being too hot. 

"I will turn the heat on for you, and start your tea, before I begin on breakfast," Lotor again tried to sit up, only to have Shiro wrap his one arm around him with a little growl.

"But you're warm, and if you leave I will be cold," the omega gave a playful bite at Lotor's pectoral muscle, startling a low grunt from the alpha, "You could just... stay here... keep me company."

"As much as I would love that, _Mtz'vytsza_ ," Lotor began, his voice growing rough as Shiro wiggled in order to mouth at his skin, "I find myself more interested in getting sustenance in you than anything else at this moment."

" _Ekyza."_

_"Kashi."_

_"Y'zank? Mik’varkhar zia_ ," Shiro pressed a kiss over one of Lotor's hearts, purring low in his throat in a small attempt to convince Lotor. 

"To use your words against you; that is playing dirty, love."

"I've never claimed to play by the rules, Lotor."

"You _only_ play by the rules. I am the one who--"

"Has an innate tendency to disregard the rules, just for the heck of it?"

"I do not disregard the rules, _Mtz'vytsza_. I find the loopholes and bend them to fit my desires."

" _That's the same thing_ ," Shiro mumbled, his tongue soothing over a small bite, refusing to be distracted by Lotor's attempts. 

" _Vytsza_."

" _Ekyza_ ," Shiro bit down over the spot he'd just licked, sucking at the flesh until it darkened under his attention. The noise that Lotor made was somewhere between a growl and a groan, and he turned them quickly, hips slotting with Shiro's as he settled between the omega's thighs with a low hum. The braid that had been behind him fell over his shoulder, followed by a few loose strands of hair.

The moment that Shiro was getting what he wanted, he purred, rutting his hips up and biting his lower lip when he felt his cock slide against Lotor's stomach. His hand gripped the alpha's bicep, knees tight around his hips, " _Please_." The movement had stirred their scent up further, promises of sex and pleasure almost thick enough to be tasted on his tongue.

Lotor's yellow sclera darkened for a moment, almost overshadowing the blue of his irises. Control was not a simple thing when one had their mate slick and eager beneath them, however, Lotor was not as easily swayed by it as some of his other Alpha counterparts, "You need to eat." As much as Lotor would absolutely _love_ to eat Shiro as his meal instead.

"I have a _snack_ right in front of me," Shiro purred and canted his hips up again, silver eyes boring into Lotor's when he left a trail of slick along the alpha's skin.

" _I_ do not count," he shuddered when he felt Shiro's slit slide against his own where his cock was hidden, the omega trying to coax him into something he was not actually opposed to. Not really. He wanted Shiro to eat, which was the only reason he was being as obstinate as he was. 

"If I promise to eat later?" Shiro tried to give another rock of his hips, and growled when Lotor's own settled firmly so he couldn't move.

"Eat now, and _perhaps_ , I could be inclined to allow you to coax me back into bed with you," The alpha dipped to nip softly at Shiro's bottom lip, groaning, when Shiro slid his hand into Lotor's hair and gently kissed him. 

The movements and brushes of their lips were gentle, despite the urgency of Shiro's prior movements. It started as light as a breath, and it had taken Lotor years to get used to the gentleness of Shiro when kissing, or being intimate. Sure, they had their rough moments, but they also had those undeniably soft and heartwarming times. 

Morning breath, which Lotor hadn't ever heard of before meeting humans, wasn't overly pleasant, but he was willing to withstand it for the soft slide of Shiro's mouth against his. For the way the omega's noises were muffled by his mouth when he gently nipped and teased. For the slide of Shiro's skin against his, cool and soft despite the scar tissue that remained. Without realizing it, Lotor's control had slipped, and long with it, his cock was release date from its sheathe, sliding against Shiro's cunt and teasing the base of the omega's cock. 

He gave a teasing slide through his mate's swollen folds, relishing the way Shiro's jaw went slack with a moan as the ridges along the underside of his cock stroked along him. A low hiss slipped through his teeth when Shiro's hand tensed in his hair, and Lotor's hips jerked again, pulling another breathy noise from Shiro.

"You look _divine_ ," Lotor praised against the corner of his mouth, claws curling into the sheets when Shiro's hips gave a jerk at the compliment.

"You're not so bad yourself," Shiro quipped back, breath catching as he opened his eyes to see Lotor staring down at him. Each small rut of the alpha's cock sent shivers up his spine and tingling heat to his stomach.

"I am delighted you think so," despite the wry tone of Lotor's voice, he was smiling, eyes soft as he slowly began to sink back.

"Wh-what? Where are you going. Lotor?"

A low chuckle was the only answer that Lotor gave as he eased Shiro's grip from his hair and sank down to press a kiss to the only slightly visible bump, "I am deciding on if you taste as good as you look."

"Oh," Shiro's thighs almost tensed as Lotor spread them wide to accommodate his shoulders, relaxing as the alpha rubbed his thighs, pressing kisses to his hipbones, then the base of his cock and drawing a low groan from Shiro. 

" _Yes, 'oh'_. I do hope that you are not too hungry, _Mtz'vytsza_.  I cannot promise that you will be making it to the table at any moment soon," Lotor's mouth slid lower as his left arm curled around Shiro's hips to hold him still, his palm gently resting over his stomach. He ran his tongue expertly through slick folds, his free hand sliding to push out Shiro's thigh wider and use his thumb to keep him splayed. 

The noise Shiro made had his hips jerking forward into the sheets, a low groan the only noise he could give in response when Shiro's hand once again found its way into his hair. 

" _Fuck_ ," No matter how many times Lotor ate him out, Shiro would never get used to that slightly rough tongue that was hotter and longer than any human tongue. Not uncomfortably so, and not strangely so, but it gave away that Lotor wasn't _human_ , even if nothing else hadn't. The groan muffled into his cunt sent more shocks up his back and he arched, a soft inhale filling his lungs with air, before the moan that followed emptied them again. 

Lotor was methodical, slow, and devilishly talented with his mouth, and though Shiro's cock twitched and leaked against the alpha's hand, and Shiro's wrist, neither of them made a move to touch it. Shiro was too focused on clinging to any part of Lotor he could in an attempt to ground himself, and Lotor enjoyed giving equal time to each and every part of Shiro. His cock would get its turn, once Lotor had gotten his fill of his mate's cunt. 

Lips and tongue teased but never went high enough to touch Shiro's cock, or low enough to fuck into him. It was its own kind of torture, that was for sure. He writhed against Lotor's face, bucking as much as he could and moaning, each and every swipe of the alpha's tongue or suck of his lips over his folds coaxing him closer to his end, but nowhere close enough. 

With one last swipe of his tongue, Lotor drew back, licking the slick off of his lips and grinned toothily at the way Shiro whined and tried to drag him closer. The alpha allowed it for a moment, licking lazily back through Shiro's slick sex and taking in the satisfied little purr his mate made.

" _Mmmnnnnn_. You and that silver tongue," Shiro groaned when that only got him the lightest scrape of Lotor's fangs against his inner thigh, the alpha already pulling back again and untangling Shiro's hand from his hair once more, " _Tori_ , don't you _dare_." 

Lotor's grin came back as he pressed a kiss to Shiro's palm, "And what, _Mtz'vytsza_ , should I not dare?" He knew exactly was Shiro meant, but he played innocent nonetheless, sliding back into the cradle of his mate's thighs and hissing as his cock slid against his slick sex.

"You know exactly  _what_."

"I am afraid that I do not," he ground forward, head dropping so he could kiss the omega's jaw, the head of his cock bumping against the base of Shiro's, and relishing the way Shiro's mouth fell open against his cheek in a soft moan, "I have no desire to cease my actions, as I am sure you are able to feel," he gave another rock of his hips, groaning when Shiro's rose to meet his.

"Smart _ah_ \--" Shiro cut off in a moan when Lotor finally stopped teasing and slid his cock into him.

"I shall pretend that the next word you were going to say was 'alpha', and not an insult," Lotor bit out, focused on not simply slamming his hips forward and potentially making Shiro uncomfortable or hurting him, despite how the heat surrounding him was attempting to coax him into doing just that with small clenches and flutters.

Tangling their fingers together, Lotor pinned Shiro's hand to the pillow next to his head, his left stroking up Shiro's side and pulling a soft huff of laughter instead of a moan from the omega,  "What would you do if I was? Tickle me instead?"

"Perhaps," Lotor's entire body quaked with the strain of holding back, though, and the way Shiro's muscles tightened around him at the accidental tickle was not helping. He sank completely into his mate soon after, the hand on Shiro's side sliding to his thigh to push it up gently. Always so careful with his mate unless otherwise asked.

Drawing up just enough to press their foreheads together, Lotor closed his eyes, their noses brushing and air mixing, before Shiro leaned up to kiss his mouth ever so softly, "You can move, you know. You won't hurt me."

As good as he was with words, and as often as Shiro claimed Lotor had a silver tongue, he had yet to figure out a way to convey just how much he loved, cherished, adored.... It wasn't enough to explain the way his chest always felt three times too small for his hearts when he looked at Shiro. So he didn't, and he focused instead on the physical. On _showing_ just how much he felt.

The first movement was always the most shocking for Shiro, his breath rushing from his lungs as the ridges on the underside of Lotor's cock caught ever so slightly on his insides. It drew a small noise from his throat which was swallowed by Lotor's mouth that still tasted of his slick. His hand clenched around Lotor's, the leg not being held and gently stroked by the alpha's thumb curling around Lotor's hip. Then Lotor was pressing back into him, Shiro's cock caught between them and only getting the slight friction of their stomachs as they came together. The slow strokes of being filled were enough then, Shiro so keyed up from being eaten out that he was fairly sure that if one of them had made a move to stroke his cock, he would have come then and there. Another soft noise was muffled against Lotor's mouth and tongue, and Shiro's body arched, muscles clenching, and pressing them impossibly closer while the alpha groaned. 

At some point, Shiro had to pull his mouth away from Lotor's, gasping in air as he writhed beneath him, Lotor's mouth then finding his mark on Shiro's neck to bite and suck at instead, before kissing lower to tongue over a swollen nipple. That sent shocks of heat down and tore a cry from his throat. His chest had been more sensitive in the past weeks, and just the light pressure of a tongue and the hot breath of the alpha above him was more than enough to have him squirming. His body clenched around Lotor's cock, his own dripping on his stomach, but otherwise neglected and throbbing. Shiro gasped and whined as Lotor matched each rock of his hips with the pull of his mouth as he sucked softly, then tugged at the flesh with tongue and teeth, savoring the salt of sweat under his tongue.

Slick was making Shiro stick to the sheet beneath him, his inner thighs wet and sliding against Lotor's skin. He jerked and cursed when Lotor's mouth released his one nipple, only to give the other the same treatment. He babbled out some sort of plea, arching to press closer to the alpha's mouth, eyes watering from the sheer pleasure and emotion of it all. Even with the haze, he could feel Lotor's movements grow uneven, and the base of his cock slowly getting more difficult to press in.

Each rut grew more uneven, Lotor's breathing going ragged against Shiro's skin before he drew up, the whine Shiro gave almost enough to stop him, "Easy, _Vytsza_."

Getting Shiro to release his hand was a fight that Lotor wasn't sure he had enough strength for, so he instead he used the grip to shift them so Shiro was kneeling on his lap, his cock pressing deeper with the change of position. Like this, Lotor was nose to nose with Shiro, not half bent in order to kiss him. He slotted their mouths together while his hand guided Shiro's to his cock, swallowing the little keen that Shiro made when he finally wrapped his hand around himself. 

Lotor stroked his how free hand over Shiro's back,  his left curled around his hips, teasing the glands there while he licked into Shiro's mouth and ground up into his mate. Despite how much Lotor wished this could last forever, having his mate squirming in his lap and clamping down on his cock, he knew neither of them were going to last long. Given the way Shiro was trembling around his cock, his cunt slick and clenching as he kept moaning into Lotor's mouth, he was close. So, so close, and he only needed the smallest amount of help to come. Lotor drug his hand back to slide over Shiro's stomach and up to his chest, his thumb circling a swollen, dusty nipple before gliding over it. He did that once, twice, and then bit at Shiro's bottom lip and felt the omega quake in his arms and around him. Heat splashed onto their stomachs, and Shiro's knuckles as he came, a broken moan yet another noise Lotor caught with his mouth.

Even if Lotor hadn't been close listening to, and feeling Shiro come around him would have been enough. He ground up, knot finally catching and only letting him give the smallest ruts, and came, a low groan tumbling out before he could smother it. A noise that made Shiro shiver as he ended up sagging against the alpha's chest, nose pressed into Lotor's neck as he panted, "I love you."

" _Mik'varkhar zia, Mtz'vytsza,_ " Lotor somehow managed to get them settled back into the pillows, Shiro's head tucked under his chin, while the knot still held them together. Chuffing, the noise fairly akin to something a tiger would make, Lotor stroked his hand up and down Shiro's back, occasionally tickling him and drawing a small noise of annoyance from his mate. He'd only chuff louder in apology and kiss Shiro's head, before being a little more careful in his caresses. It was soothing; a happy, contented noise, that had both of their eyelids drooping until Shiro's stomach once again growled, this time a little more insistent than the last, "You should have let me feed you, Kashi. You will not be getting up to eat within the next ten minutes."

" _Mmmmmm_ , I think this was worth it," Shiro mumbled, yawning and kissing the alpha wherever was closest, "Who needs food anyways? I should just become an incubus and live on sex instead."

"You once told me that intercourse was something you had no need to indulge in, what changed?" Lotor knew exactly what had changed, but he enjoyed teasing Shiro.

"You created a monster," Shiro sat up on Lotor's lap, his palm pushing him up, but he grimaced when he felt the sticky cum between them.

" _I_ created the monster? I believe _you_ were the one who propositioned _me_ ," stroking a hand over Shiro's hip, Lotor stared up at Shiro, the corners of his lips curling in amusement.

"I got _curious_. But _you_ didn't have to be _good_ at it."

"Are you complaining that I made sex enjoyable?" Lotor asked, incredulously, "I have never had that particular complaint before." 

"No," He grinned, "But I'm surprised that I was the first of _something_."

" _Vytsza_ ," Lotor's face suddenly went soft, "Wherever it counts, you have had many of my firsts." 

He'd meant it as a joke, but understanding of the implications dawned on him, and Shiro shook his head, "I'm sorry. I hadn't intended that to come out like that."

"I know," Lotor assured him, "I am old enough to understand what you meant. In my lifetime, I have experienced enough to comprehend a joke, even at my own expense," he teased, smiling and tickling over Shiro's sides just to watch him squirm, only to realize that it wasn't a good idea when it made Shiro clench around his knot.

"No tickling while you're stuck in me," Shiro tried to grip at Lotor's wrist, but felt himself relaxing, thankful he hadn't caused a misunderstanding, "It's not fair when you aren't ticklish. Damn Altean genes."

"How do you know that it is not my Galra half which makes me immune to your tickling?" Lotor asked, his interest piqued.

"Because Keith is even more ticklish than I am, and Allura and Coran are not," Shiro answered with a shrug, "But Keith is also more likely to stab you if you try to tickle him, so don't test the theory."

"Would he stab your smallest paladin?"

"Lotor. _No_ ," The look his mate was giving him told Shiro that he wasn't being listened to. He never should have brought genetics into tickling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought in the comments; as with most other authors, my lifeblood is made of comments and coffee.  
> TTFN,  
> Ryn


End file.
